


Le vide que tu as laissé

by Fafsernir



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: Audio Drama: The House of the Dead, M/M, Post CoE, just sad thoughts, not really janto but mentions of it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doit bien vérifier qu'aucun artefact alien n'est dans l'appartement de Ianto, avant d'autoriser à quiconque de rentrer à l'intérieur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le vide que tu as laissé

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, et Davies etc...etc...
> 
> C'est un vieux écrit, depuis j'ai changé la façon dont je voyais Jack, et sa relation avec Ianto. Je voulais juste une interaction entre Rhiannon et Jack à un moment donné...

Il fallait bien vérifier son appartement. Être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de technologie extraterrestre, avant de laisser les lieux à Rhiannon. Elle avait hérité de tout. Jack devait juste passer une fois dans son appartement. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser Gwen s'en occuper.

Il n'était jamais venu dans l'appartement de Ianto. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ianto lui avait proposé, une fois. Jack avait simplement répondu qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait plus jamais suggérer l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Peut-être que l'homme n'en avait pas envie non plus.

Jack n'aimait pas aller chez quelqu'un avec qui il était en couple. Un simple principe. Il allait chez les personnes avec qui il couchait, un soir, deux tout au plus, mais pas chez ceux avec qui il sortait. Et Ianto vivait presque à Torchwood, Jack n'avait pas à lui cacher ce côté de sa vie, c'était plus pratique de rester à l'institut.

 

Jack ferma les yeux, debout dans l'ascenseur. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ianto était mort. Il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Steven était mort. Non, il avait tué Steven. Et Alice lui avait tourné le dos. Forcément. Qu'aurait-elle fait d'autre ? Le remercier ? Certainement pas. Jack s'était transformé en monstre à ses yeux. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tellement tort, au fond. A force de côtoyer les phénomènes anormaux, les monstres sortant de la faille, il en était devenu un. A moins qu'il n'en soit un depuis toujours.

Il avait sacrifié Steven mais sauvé des milliers d'enfants. Sauvé la nièce et le neveu de Ianto... On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cela, non plus.

Il ne semblait pas réellement conscient de ces deux morts, au fond.

 

L'ascenseur émit un bruit, indiquant qu'il était arrivé à l'étage demandé. Le dixième étage d'un immeuble haut. Loin du rêve de Ianto. Jack savait qu'il avait vécu dans un appartement spacieux à Londres, acheté avec son argent économisé depuis son enfance et depuis qu'il était entré à Torchwood à Londres. Seulement, quand il avait dû déménager à Cardiff, il s'était contenté d'un 25m², vue sur l'immeuble d'en face. Guère mieux que la vie de banlieue de son enfance.

Jack sortit de ses pensées et tendit le bras au moment où les portes se refermaient. Elles se rouvrirent et il sortit de l'ascenseur lentement. Il observa la porte qui semblait ressortir parmi les autres et avança vers celle-ci. Les quelques mètres parurent des kilomètres.

 

Insérer la clef dans la serrure fut comme une prise de conscience.

Ianto était mort. L'information affluait enfin au cerveau de Jack. Ianto était mort et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Ses jambes semblèrent ne plus pouvoir le tenir. Il se força à rester debout, à garder la tête haute. Trop de morts par sa faute. Ianto était celui de trop. Il avait osé remercier les cieux de lui avoir laissé Ianto, après la mort d'Owen et de Tosh. Il n'avait fallu que quelques mois pour qu'on lui arrache aussi. Comme s'il était maudit. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui arracher chaque personne qu'il aimait. Il allait tous les perdre, de toute façon. Mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'ils meurent avant. Ils partaient tous trop tôt, lui revenait toujours. Qu'importait sa mort, il revenait. Et c'est ce qui faisait le plus mal, revenir à la vie, se relever, alors que tout le monde était mort autour de lui.

Abaisser la poignée fut le plus douloureux. La porte s'ouvrit en même temps que le cœur de Jack se fendit. Ne sachant que faire des deux parties de son cœur qui semblaient vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, il se contenta de faire un pas dans l'appartement.

Il entra complètement dans la pièce et la porte se referma d'elle-même. Ou bien la ferma-t-il. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, en tout cas. Elle était fermée. Et il était dans la pénombre. A tâtons, il parcourut le mur pour trouver l'interrupteur, à moins qu'il ne s'appuya sur le mur pour ne pas tomber... Cela, il ne le savait plus non plus. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que la lumière emplit la pièce. Et que son monde s'effondra.

Ianto, le parfait Tea Boy, arrivé toujours avant tout le monde, parti toujours après tout le monde (restant tout le temps, avec Jack, sur la fin). Ianto, celui qui nettoyait après tout le monde, qui portait le costume à la perfection, toujours propre, soigné. Soigneux, avec ses machines à café, mais aussi avec ses collègues. Jack le taquinait d'être trop maniaque des fois.

Ianto n'était pas maniaque. Son appartement était en désordre. D'un désordre comme Jack n'en avait jamais vu. Comme s'il avait été cambriolé. Rien n'était à sa place, un vase était renversé sur la table basse du salon, les livres censés être bien rangés sur une étagère de la petite bibliothèque étaient étalés au sol, ouverts pendant leur chute, et jamais ramassés... Que s'était-il passé ?

Jack se demanda s'il était dans le bon appartement, jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne un cadre photo, brisé et perdu sous la table basse, représentant Lisa. Une Lisa souriante, épanouie, et aux bras de Ianto. Tellement loin de la Lisa à moitié transformée en cyberman que Jack avait rencontrée. Ianto semblait lui aussi différent. Heureux. Encore innocent, encore inconscient. Jack reposa respectueusement le cadre sur la table, et releva le vase vide, miraculeusement intact. Il soupira.

Il se rappelait maintenant. Ce soir où Ianto était passé le voir. Le soir où ils avaient commencé à être un vrai couple. Peu après la mort de leurs deux collègues. Ils ne couchaient plus ensemble, ils se contentaient de dormir, ou du moins de passer la nuit l'un à côté de l'autre, pour réconforter l'autre. Ce soir-là, ils avaient voulu parler en même temps, avaient insisté pour que l'autre parle, et avaient finalement parlé en même temps. Pour dire la même chose. Ils auraient pu se contenter du regard de l'autre. « J'ai besoin de toi. » avait franchi la barrière de leurs lèvres au même moment. Jack ne savait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais ils étaient devenus un vrai couple.

Mais avant ça, Ianto était chez lui. Dans cet appartement.

C'était donc peu après la mort d'Owen et Tosh. Peut-être deux semaines, peut-être quatre. Jack n'était pas doué dans les dates, il vivait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus. Mais Ianto, lui, était mortel. Il avait compté les jours. Et son cœur était lourd. Il arrivait à peine à supporter l'absence de ses deux collègues. Il ne le montrait pas, Ianto ne montrait jamais rien. Mais Jack le savait. Ianto était revenu en trombe au hub. Il avait pleuré. Longtemps. Dans les bras de Jack. Il l'avait frappé. Il l'avait griffé. Il l'avait mordu. Il l'avait serré si fort que Jack n'avait plus senti ses bras. Il l'avait insulté. Il l'avait même embrassé plusieurs fois, furieux. En somme, il avait craqué. Il avait laissé ses émotions le submerger, pour une fois. En y repensant, Jack n'avait pas le souvenir qu'il soit rentré chez lui, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, après cette nuit. Peut-être qu'avant de s'énerver sur lui, il avait retourné son appartement mais que, seul dans un endroit si petit, il se soit lassé et ait décidé de rejoindre son amant. Certainement.

 

Jack restait surpris de ce bordel inhabituel chez un homme comme Ianto. Il fuit cependant rapidement le spectacle de la pièce principale pour voir l'état de la seconde pièce – il n'y en avait que trois. La chambre était minuscule. Un lit une place, une table basse et une armoire. Et pourtant, elle semblait intacte. Ianto avait vidé l'armoire, mais tout était passé dans la pièce principale. Il avait laissé la table basse telle qu'elle. Juste trois cadres étaient posés dessus. Il aimait garder des souvenirs. Pas des masses, juste un ou deux clichés. Jack fut curieux et osa les regarder. Il n'avait pas l'impression que Ianto était mort. Comme s'il pouvait débarquer à tout moment, engueuler Jack de fouiller dans ses affaires, et le foutre à la porte. C'est pour cette raison que Jack se sentait un peu coupable. Bien sûr, Ianto ne débarqua jamais pour déranger l'homme qui regardait les trois photos. Une de l'équipe entière, lors d'une de leurs sorties, une autre représentant Ianto et sa sœur, Rhiannon, encore jeunes à l'époque. Jack s'attarda sur cette dernière. Ianto devait avoir dix ans, tout au plus, peut-être l'âge de Steven. Jack ne savait pas trop. Il remarqua juste l'air admiratif que l'enfant lançait à sa grande sœur qui venait de lancer un avion en papier, encore visible au moment de la photo. Elle souriait, certainement heureuse que son avion vole. Jack détourna les yeux, son esprit lui imposant un souvenir de Gray et lui, riant ensemble au bord de la plage de son enfance. Il chassa vite l'image de son esprit et se concentra sur la dernière photo. Une photo de lui. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait. Il souriait dessus. Un grand sourire, mi-dragueur mi-heureux. Le sourire qu'il envoyait à Ianto. Il regardait d'ailleurs sur le côté, les yeux brillants. Un bout du corps de Ianto était visible. Quelqu'un de l'équipe avait saisi ce moment pour prendre une photo. Ianto tournait le dos à Jack, inconscient du regard que l'homme posait sur lui. Inconscient jusqu'à ce que le photographe ne lui montre. Peut-être Tosh, sensible à ce genre de détail et assez discrète pour ne pas être vue du photographié. L'homme se rendit compte de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le força à s'asseoir sur le lit. Quelque chose qu'il savait depuis longtemps, mais qu'il avait appris à enfouir, à cacher, à nier. Quelque chose qu'il s'était juré d'ignorer, pour ne plus souffrir. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'exprimer, à travers son regard, par des moments d'absence.

Il était amoureux de Ianto. Et bien. Il était raide dingue de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, il s'en rendait à peine compte. Il aimait Ianto comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un. Et il ne se le dévoilait que maintenant. Après sa mort. Trop facile, sinon.

 

Il ne sait pas par quel hasard son œil se posa sur le tiroir ouvert, mais le fait est qu'il remarqua les photos posées au fond. Il les sortit, quand il fut enfin capable de bouger, et les regarda, encore abasourdi. Des photos de lui. Des dizaines de photos de lui. Deux dessins, même. Des vieilles photos, de ces débuts à Torchwood, de la guerre... Toute sa vie en photos. Jack ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à trouver tout ça. A quel moment il avait pu le faire. Combien de temps il avait pu y passer. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que Ianto ne lui avait jamais dit. Qu'il avait caché ce côté, ses trouvailles. Peut-être qu'à défaut d'avoir des confidences de Jack sur son propre passé, il avait trouvé l'idée de reconstituer la vie de Jack à travers ces clichés.

Il resta de longues minutes, peut-être des heures, à regarder les différentes photos. De faibles souvenirs se rattachaient à certaines d'entre elles. Pour d'autres, il ne savait absolument plus quand elles avaient été prises. Seulement deux ou trois étaient rattachées à un souvenir précis.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant une dernière photo, au fond du tiroir. C'était la même que celle que Ianto avait encadrée et posée sur la table. Il rangea toutes les photos précieusement dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et caressa du bout des doigts le cadre qu'il avait reposé sur la table. Il sourit à la photo de l'équipe, comme s'ils étaient tous vraiment là, en face de lui. Ensuite il se leva et commença à fouiller l'appartement, le rangeant aussi au fur et à mesure.

 

Rien d'extraterrestre. Ianto était le seul à lui avoir vraiment obéit, en fin de compte. A la place, il trouva un petit livre, relié de cuir. Exactement le même que le journal que Ianto trimbalait avec lui chaque jour, dans Torchwood. Celui où il écrivait ce qu'il voulait et que personne ne lisait. Pas même Jack, qui avait tenté plus d'une fois de lui voler, après sa première lecture, plutôt rapide. En réalité il n'avait lu que quelques pages. Il n'avait pas osé le lire en entier, de peur de mettre Ianto trop en colère. Ce n'était pas son habitude, de respecter un peu d'intimité chez son partenaire. Jack sourit pour lui-même à cette pensée. Une fois fini il soupira et retourna une dernière fois dans la chambre. Il souleva un des trois cadres, le regarda longuement puis le fourra dans une poche de son manteau avant de s'enfuir précipitamment de l'appartement.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, comme si elle lui brûlait la main, et se laissa glisser le long du mur, sur le côté. Il craquait subitement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait tenu jusque là, il n'avait pas trop versé de larmes. Il avait été occupé. Il avait tenté de s'occuper, pour ne pas y penser. Mais là, après être rentré dans un appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors que son propriétaire était mort quelques jours avant, il craquait. Il pleura, comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Son cœur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Il se haïssait d'avoir laissé mourir Ianto, autant qu'il haïssait le Docteur de l'avoir rendu immortel, autant qu'il haïssait les 456 d'avoir causé la mort de Ianto, autant qu'il haïssait Gwen d'être encore en vie. Il s'en voulut rapidement pour cette dernière pensée. Il n'avait pas le droit de haïr Gwen parce qu'elle était encore en vie. Il devait juste remercier il ne savait qui ou quoi qu'elle soit toujours en vie, plutôt. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas maintenant. Alors il pensa à Ianto. Il revit leur première rencontre. Ça, il s'en souvenait. Il ne l'oublierait pas. S'il le fallait, il l'écrirait plus tard, pour le relire dans les moments où il oublierait Ianto. Il avait promis de ne jamais l'oublier. De se rappeler de lui dans un million d'années. Il repensa à la fois où il était tombé sous son charme. Où il était tombé sur Ianto et qu'ils avaient roulé au sol. Il avait choisi la fuite ensuite. Il se rappela de ces longs mois où il n'arrêtait pas de complimenter son nouvel employé, de le reluquer, ou de glisser des sous-entendus. Il s'imposa le sentiment de profonde trahison qui avait faillit lui faire tuer Ianto, quand ils avaient découvert Lisa. Il se remémora leur première fois ensemble, comment ils en étaient enfin arrivés là, comment ils avaient ensuite continué. Il se souvint de missions à deux, juste eux deux, à tous les moments passés seuls, dans le hub, à tous les jeux qu'ils pouvaient faire, tels deux gamins, à tous les baisers échangés, à toutes les caresses données, à celles reçues, à leurs moments de complicité, à ses nuits où il avait enfin trouvé un sommeil correct, grâce à Ianto... Il pensa à tout ce qu'il se souvenait de l'homme. A son corps, à ses yeux, à ses mains, à son caractère, à ses manies...

Et il pleura, longuement, parfois plus intensément, parfois plus calmement. Puis il se calma. Il calma plutôt ses larmes, car il fit trembler tout l'immeuble en déversant toute sa haine envers lui-même dans un puissant coup de poing. Il ignora la trace de sa main dans le mur et le sang coulant sur sa main. Ensuite il cria. Un cri inhumain. Un cri de rage, de haine, de tristesse, de déchirement... Pour finir, il se releva, car il était encore à genoux au sol, et il se mit à courir. Il était venu à pieds, donc il ne laissa aucun véhicule derrière lui. Il courut longtemps. A se déchirer les poumons. D'autant plus que les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, que parfois il étouffait un sanglot. Il trébucha plusieurs fois, il s'en fichait, il continuait de courir. Il courut comme ça très longtemps. Et quand il arriva enfin où il voulait, il se stoppa d'un coup. Il tomba même au sol en s'arrêtant. Il mit du temps à se relever, serrant le poing à terre, se faisant une nouvelle fois saigner en se raclant sur le goudron. Son menton s'était explosé sur le sol et il saignait abondamment. Quand il se releva, cependant, il ne restait aucune trace de ce saignement. Il guérissait de tout, il n'en avait que faire. Il traversa la route en marchant, sécha ses larmes, inutilement puisqu'elles coulèrent encore de temps en temps, sans bruit sur ses joues, et s'arrêta à nouveau devant la porte de la maison de banlieue. Il porta la main à sa poche, caressa le cadre et appuya sur la sonnette.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Jack faillit tomber. Comment des yeux pouvaient-ils être si identiques... La femme le regarda longuement. D'abord son manteau militaire puis ses yeux rouges, explosés par les larmes. Elle se décala en silence de l'entrée, rentrant dans la petite maison. Jack hésita avant de s'avancer et de pénétrer dans la maison. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas chez lui, il s'en voulait de venir...

\- Vous n'étiez pas à l'enterrement.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe dans son corps – et ça, il pouvait le dire d'expérience – et il chancela avant de se reprendre. Comment Rhiannon le connaissait-elle ?

\- J'attendais un long manteau militaire, mais personne n'est venu. Il y avait juste cette fille, celle qui nous l'a annoncé... J'espérais que vous seriez là, pour savoir si vous le connaissiez.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas pu...

\- Trop occupé ?

\- … Je n'avais pas envie. Je ne l'avais pas accepté.

La sœur de Ianto encaissa la réplique.

\- Je le connaissais. Je crois... Il me parlait de lui... Tout le temps... Il aimait parler...

\- Il n'aimait pas parler.

\- Non, c'est vrai, il n'aimait pas parler avec les autres. Il parlait avec moi. Il me racontait son enfance, me parlait de votre mère... Rarement de votre père... Il comblait les blancs que je laissais. Moi, je n'aime pas parler. Je lui parlais de temps en temps, je ne l'ai pas assez fait... Je m'étais promis de lui parler plus, de lui raconter certains passages de ma vie... Je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse et je m'en veux.

\- … Pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

\- Je... Je suis passé à son appartement. Il... Il était retourné, j'ai tout rangé... Et je voulais vous donner ça...

Jack sortit le cadre de sa poche et le tendit à Rhiannon, la main tremblante. Elle le saisit et l'observa un long moment.

\- Vous l'auriez trouvé en entrant dans son appartement, certainement pour le mettre en vente, mais je voulais vous la ramener en mains propres.

\- Il... Il gardait vraiment une photo de nous deux... ?

\- Première chose qu'il voyait le matin, dernière chose qu'il observait le soir...

\- Je... Je ne savais pas...

\- Il tenait beaucoup à vous, n'en doutez pas. Vous étiez sa seule famille, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il vous aimait plus que tout... J'ai aussi trouvé cette photo, vous la verrez dans l'appartement, mais je voulais la montrer. Vous ne me croirez pas si je dis que je l'aimais, je laisse mon regard parler de lui-même. Je ne pouvais pas m'en rendre compte avant parce que j'ai trop souffert, trop aimé pour l'accepter simplement. Je sais, c'est bien trop tard maintenant, ça ne le ramènera pas... Mais je voulais juste vous montrer qu'il n'était pas rien pour moi, contrairement à ce que certains ont pensé...

Jack sortit la photo où il regardait Ianto et la tendit à Rhiannon. Elle l'observa elle aussi longuement avant de sourire faiblement, fendant la trace de ses larmes.

\- Il venait à peine de me l'avouer... Il semblait très amoureux, même s'il ne l'a certainement jamais dit...

\- Il l'a dit...

 

Les deux adultes parlèrent longuement. De Ianto, essentiellement. Rhiannon apprit qu'au moins une personne avait connu Ianto, de son vivant. Elle montra des photos de Ianto enfant à Jack. Il fut attendri. Pendant de longues heures, Ianto sembla encore vivant, pour deux personnes dans le monde. Il était là, assis à côté d'eux, écoutant en silence, hochant de temps en temps la tête, souriant à voir que les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus s'entendaient bien...

Ils se quittèrent, avant le retour des enfants de Rhiannon et avant le retour de Johnny, son mari. Ils se quittèrent simplement, sans avoir à se dire qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. La femme le savait et l'homme aussi, cela suffisait.

Jack pensa d'abord à aller vers la baie de Cardiff avant de réaliser quelque chose : il n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Il revint sur ses pas, et hésita. Rhiannon fut celle qui sortit, sans qu'il ne sonne. Elle le regarda un moment.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller... Vous saurez quoi en faire vous, non ?

Elle lança les clefs que Jack lui avait rendu, quelques heures plus tôt. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour la remercier avant de sourire et tourner le dos définitivement.

 

Il dormit plusieurs jours dans l'appartement de Ianto, allongé sur le drap, sans oser le défaire. Il regardait les deux photos encore posées sur la table. Il pleurait beaucoup. Ne mangeait pas. Il mourut deux fois au moins. Mais dans son sommeil, calmement. Il se réveillait plus tard, en forme. Comme si son corps l'avait nourrit quand il était mort. Il ne bougeait pas de l'appartement.

C'est quand l'odeur de Ianto disparut totalement qu'il s'envola. Brusquement, un jour, il se leva, emmena tous les souvenirs de Ianto, envoya les clefs à Rhiannon pour qu'elle puisse vendre l'appartement, et il s'en alla. Il tourna le dos à Cardiff, partit loin, très loin. Toujours plus loin, pour s'éloigner le plus de cet endroit, pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu et vécu. Il n'oublia pas. Il revint quelques mois plus tard en Angleterre, quand il eut vent d'une maison qui promettait de faire revenir les morts. Il y revit Ianto. Son Ianto. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait seulement l'impression de l'aimer encore plus. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit, qu'il l'aimait. Il avait été prêt à se sacrifier lui-même, à enfin mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Mais Ianto l'avait sauvé. Encore. Comme toujours. Et maintenant, il devait vivre pour lui rendre hommage. Parce qu'il avait promis de se souvenir de lui. Il se souviendrait de lui. Mais il quitta la terre, seulement quelques jours après l'incident de la maison. Seulement quelques jours après avoir prononcé, pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, des mots qui lui arrachaient le cœur.

_Je t'aime._


End file.
